This invention relates to structure of electric heater. Conventionally, an electric heater completed with a temperature controller is built in an electric blanket, electric pad, or the like. The temperature controller is preset at a certain level to maintain temperature of the electric heater. Generally, there are two types of electric heater: Nickel-chrome wire, which can generate high heat during passing of electric current therethrough; and carbon fiber. Defects exist on both types. The first type has the following defects: (1) It is hard, it could be broken easily during assembly or moving; (2) It is not flexible and it should not be kept in touch with human body directly; (3) Its external layer would break and cause electric leakage or scalding; (4) It is not elastic and bending is difficult; (5) Heating is not even, even heating would cause overheat or burning of the heater itself; (6) Possibility of breakdown is high, and (7) It does not have nice appearance.
The second type involves complicated production process and high production cost.
In view of the above defects, the inventor created a new structure for electric heater characterized by:
(1) Its length can be increased to meet different requirements.
(2) It has good heat conductivity, even heat conductivity and permits adequate bending;
(3) it has good insulation property which eliminates the possiblity of electric leakage:
(4) It does not oxidize easily;
(5) It will not be affected by small vibration;
(6) It will not burn or breakdown during operation;
(7) It is flexible and provides sense of comfort while it is kept in touch with human body; and
(8) It has a nice appearance.